


Worship

by PhantomTyper



Series: Palace amung the mighty [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gav used to be a villian, M/M, More vav villian stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: Continuation and background for Bow to the Queen.





	1. The beginning

Gavin knew Ray since he was young, sure.

That didn't mean much if there were years between the past of toys and the present of heroes.

It also didn't mean that the two were no longer close. No, Gavin was more than happy by the side of his dear friend and even felt some semblance of a normal life when with him. A friendship, if disrupted, may deliver his wrath unknowingly.

Rather than saying it distanced the two, Gavin would say it only left Ray in the dark about bits of his british friend's life.

Gavin breaking a few bones while skiing. Gavin learning how to knit with his fingers. Gavin being a powerful supervillain.

Things that would only come up if the subject was relevant. Okay, well, maybe not the supervillain part. It was just too much for his little X-Ray to grasp. He wouldn't understand.

Though now that Gavin was a hero, he could help keep crime fighting safe for his much more fragile companion. Rules applied to the villains who decided to take refuge in _his_ city.

  1. Do not maim or kill X-Ray
  2. Do not follow each other home
  3. Do not go for Civilian friends or family
  4. Avoid Civilian casualties
  5. Do not out Gavin as your ruler
  6. Do not call Gavin anything other than Vav in public



Achievement City had known Vav before. Known him, not by his bright cheery attitude or the blue and red of his suit, but from his warmth. The heat that would move his hair like flames and a golden glow that consumed not only his iris’, but his pupils and the whites of his eyes. The light would shine through the openings of his mask. A greek depiction of the sun that showed nothing of his features.

The Solar Queen wore long white robes that flowed around them like air. A figure of horrifying beauty, if Gavin said so himself.

Achievement City knew him before it's crime rate grew and it hated him. A cruel Majesty that killed and took as it pleased. If Gavin wanted it then he'd have it. If someone bothered him, then their crime was paid in blood for little reason other than Gavin feeling antsy that day. Nothing more than a tyrant who refused to be overthrown.

Then one day The Solar Queen just, disappeared.

Little did they know it was because what was their biggest nightmare, was nothing more than a child. A child whose friend had called them to come over and play.

Ray wanted Gavin to come stay with him and his mom for a while.

“We heard that you still haven't found a foster family and we have room for one more.”

So Gavin moved out of his playground to go live with his friend.

He kept Ray close. Even as they outgrew their toys and clothes and crazy plans. Though Ray never minded that he was too old to consider being a superhero. That was for little kids. Gavin wouldn't let him be discouraged, however. Cheering on the other man with promises of joining him as a superhero.

So when they returned to the Solar Queens old stomping grounds, Gavin made sure to take protective measures.

The world wasn’t as easy as Ray thought it was. Villains wouldn’t play nice and Gavin was sure that Ray wouldn’t be able to take it if something happened. His friend was only a civilian with a towel cape after all.

Though when they were introduced to Hilga, things became a lot more difficult. More and more villains were popping up in retaliation to the heros. Ray might now be able to protect himself, but Gavin didn’t like the chaos. He didn’t like so many people ‘claiming’ _his_ city.

It was after their first run in with the Mad King, funny enough, that Gavin developed a plan. He didn’t quite _need_ other people to rule his city once more, but there was something stopping his rampage this time. X-Ray.  
He needed a way to be in charge without his friend knowing. Ray would be upset if he knew Gavin was involved in immoral acts such as creating a monarch within Achievement city. Of course if there was already something so similar then it would be much easier.

 

Gavin opened the door to the Mad King’s solitary cell. Stepping inside with a bored expression on his face. Sniffing at the poor security. Or maybe how it was barely a challenge to sneak himself in the place without being noticed in a spandex costume. He looked around the cell, noting the lack of cameras and security guards within.

“Vav, what do I owe the pleasure?”

The Mad King smiled at him, standing up from his cot. Moving forwards to the glass pane that separated the two of them. His posture was regal, but Gavin could have been wearing a sack and still be more in control that the older man in front of him.

“I’m looking for a throne and it seems like yours will do quite nicely,” Gavin stated, stepping closer to the man. There was nothing the Mad King could do that would hurt him, even in his hero play time.

The Mad King seemed shocked at first, eye widening and mouth a gape, before laughing in Gavin’s face.

“You… You want my throne?” He started, “You’re an idiot if you think I haven’t lost everything already. You’ve taken my power, my company. My freedom. What more could I give you?”

A grin stretched Gavin’s face as he walked up to lay a hand on the glass.

“Oh you have plenty to offer me, Mad King. Though you lack an army and a castle, you still hold your title. A dethroned king still knows how to rule.”

The Mad King raised a brow curiously, “What are you trying to say? That you want me to teach you?”

Gavin laughed. The Mad King teach _him_ how to be evil? The thought was ridiculous. The Mad King merely appeared as a man to play the part of the villain. Gavin grew up with the urge. A posh mother and father who barely had time for their child. Turning a blind eye at how many pets disappeared. Missing neighborhood children never found and mysterious murders that forced them to realise what a monster the small child had grown to become.

“What an absolutely silly thing to say. The only thing you could teach me is how to get caught.”

The words seemed to strike a chord within the man's fragile ego. His grin nowhere in sight as his brows furrowed slightly.

“Then what is it that you want?”

Gavin hummed with a smirk, “I already told you, I want your throne. Someone who already has a place in the city as a villain.”

“And if I give it to you?” He questioned. It was more than apparent that the man wasn’t understanding of his situation. Gavin would be patient with him, however. No point in getting angry at his lack of training.

“You seem to misunderstand. I’m not asking you for it.” Gavin shook his head with a chuckle, “You and all you have will be under my command from now on.”

The Mad King rolled his eyes, “Or what? You and your little friend will place me somewhere else in jail?”

Gavin dropped his smile for a moment. “No.”

The hero in spandex moved his gaze over to the door that held the villain encased like a display. Sliding his hand over the sturdy metal door knob before turning it with a crunching noise. Pushing the glass door open easily as the Mad King watched in shock. Not even moving as Gavin walked into his cell, not even stopping til he was invading his personal space.

“I’ll kill you,” he stated, “and I'll keep those pretty blue eyes as a souvenir.”

The Mad King swallowed, watching Gavin’s eyes turn from green to a yellow blaze. The lad could tell he was trying to figure it out. The real identity that no one knew. Of course he’d never been so obvious about it before so Gavin would be a little disappointed if the Mad King couldn’t figure it out.

“But if you come to terms. Then I’ll be gentle with you. After all, a Queen is merciful when faced with obedient subjects.”

With a smile and wave, Gavin turned on his heels and left. Closing the, now broken, cell door behind himself and walking out at silently as he walked in.


	2. Grooming a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin visits Ryan a second time. This time, to make things more official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO!!!! What up villians, I am back at it again with this. I haven't been doing a whole lot regarding my fics, but Im trying to get back into it.

To say the Mad King was confused would be one way to put it.

 

As though the man was torn in two, wishing for the encounter to have been a trick of the mind. A dream in the midst of an insane geniuses thoughts. Especially since he was so unwilling to give up his power, but so enticed in relinquishing his mind to the possibilities. Now that he knew who Gavin truly was. It was a dangerous temptation.

The sight of the man pacing had Gavin imagining a puppy in a cage, confused and unsure. Adorable and entertaining as Gavin watched, hidden in the shadows unknown to the ‘King’.

“Impossible,” the Mad King hissed, “There had to be something more. A trick? A trap. They must think me a fool to believe an old villain was that british idiot all along.”

Almost as though it were a one man show, the man argued with himself. Sitting down a couple times only to stand and disagree like there wasn't only one person in the conversation. His words wrapping Gavin into the performance like poetry.

“My mind must be falling to pieces in the isolation. Hallucinations are by no means my friend, but after so long they are no stranger to me.”

Gavin held in a laugh at the words. Instead, opening and closing the door next to him with a soft click to alert the man behind the glass wall.

Silently watching as the one man show came to a halt with the lone prisoner spinning to face his Queen.

The fallen villain changed expressions quickly, a smirk playing upon the man’s lips tainted his new ruler good mood. For a subject to wear such a face was… Annoying.

“Vav. How nice of you to drop by.” The composure covered his previous conflicts and if Gavin hadn’t just witnessed such an interesting performance, he might have believed the Mad King felt in control.

“I came to see you behind bars,” Gavin responded, playing the ‘hero’. “Where you can’t hurt anyone else.”

The Mad King laughed, “Well take a look. Congratulations, you’ve caught the ‘Bad Guy’. But don’t be so sure of my time staying here.”

Words that may have been false hope spilled from the man’s mouth. The sentence felt ridiculous in Gavin’s eyes. The Mad King, a man who lived in a make believe world of Heros and Villains like many idiots in Achievement City. The filthy city kept like a child's playground on the surface and Gavin witnessed as the Mad King futility threw sand around in the little box.

 

So it was his turn to laugh.

 

“It seems like you wish it wasn’t real. The british twat couldn’t possibly hold power, hm?”

If only the lad had brought his camera with him. The smirk melting into confusion and concern. Slightly disappointing that he didn’t get to see the hint of fear, but that could be fixed. They had all the time in the world after all.

“I am your Queen and you will address me as such,” Gavin smiled, walking towards the glass with grace. “Playtime is over and now you will be mine.”

Unlike the last time, however, Gavin now had a copy of the key to the Mad King’s cell. Slipping into the glass cage where his subject's face filled with uncertainty and fear.

“I'm not like you, you see. This sandbox? I made it myself, and I will not play nice with anyone in this city who decides to step outside of it.” The former villain smiled, pressing two fingers to the Mad King’s forehead. With little effort the man was struggling to stay standing. His knees buckling under the pressure Gavin was applying, despite the ‘hero’ not even seeming bothered over such a show of strength.

The thought of how hard it was to pretend to be as weak as the rest of them. Struggling with a jar despite how gently he had to hold it lest he break it like a soap bubble. Years of teaching himself to hold back was one of the few things he valued when it came to the fragile people he surrounded himself with.

“Mad King, swear loyalty to me on your name,” Gavin moved his fingers from the King’s forehead to tilt his head up. Beautiful blue eyes meeting green as they shared an intimacy through the simple action.

Gavin expected the man to refuse. To fight the command of subservience in favor of keeping his illusion of power.

So much so that when the Mad King changed his posture, now properly kneeling instead of prostrating, the lad had to school his expressions. Couldn’t let the other man realise he wasn’t expecting the sudden change in attitude as the king lowered his head before speaking.

“I, James Ryan Haywood, swear fealty to the Solar Queen.”

The words lit flames between Gavin's legs, a shudder running through his body at the connection being made between the two of them and the surge of emotion The Mad King- No. That Ryan was feeling.

 

Confusion. _Realization_. _**Anger**_

 

The man must have had plans. Intentions of an uprising in the Queens court after trust had been gained. Too bad that Gavin was no ordinary Queen.

An oath might as well have been a contract. The devil was a baby in comparison to Gavin. Ryan would be bound, not only by his word, but by his name and blood. The man would come to appreciate the connection he was graced with as no simple lackey would be subject to such an honor. Though at the moment, he was furious.

“What-,” Ryan started, “What did you do? What have you done to me?!” His anger bubbled under Gavin's skin as the realization set in. Despite this, he remained kneeling. Even as the man struggled to peel himself off the cell floor.

Gavin only giggled, “You’ve sworn yourself to me. So now you’re mine, lovely Ryan.”

The kneeling man only glared, confusion swirling in his beautiful blue eyes. A look that Gavin had no doubt would arise more often now that they’d been connected.

The hero grinned before motioning Ryan to stand. The small action freeing Ryan from his forced posture, the king scrambling to his feet as Gavin turned to leave.

“Wait! Undo it! I’m not your plaything,” the man cried, his desperation thick across Gavin’s tongue like honey. He could get used to such a sweet taste, but as his new king was barely trained, it would have to wait.

Gavin laughed, walking through the open cell door, “But you are.”

“You, and everything else in this city belongs to me.”


End file.
